UN VACÍO EN EL CORAZÓN
by Suspiro solitario
Summary: ¿Lo has sentido? Sabes de que hablo. De ese dolor que quema y carcome por dentro, que te hace sentir que no tienes alma, y que sólo se llena con la persona que amas. Yaoi. Oneshot. HoroRen. ¡Dedicado a Melanie Tao de Usui! :3


Dedicado a mi queridísima **Melanie Tao de Usui**, por escribir fics tan hermosos de esta pareja que es mi favorita :3 y por ser muy linda y amable conmigo. ¡Mel! Espero que te guste y sabes que te quiero mucho, ¡te mando un abrazote! :3

* * *

**UN VACÍO EN EL CORAZÓN**

Era una noche fría en la aldea de los Apaches. Todos los shamanes dormían tranquilamente en sus diferentes cabañas y futones. No se escuchaba en el ambiente nada excepto el suave contoneo del viento entre las hojas de los árboles.

Sólo había algo que no encajaba en ese cuadro. Un joven shaman de cabello violeta obscuro, que con sus ojos dorados y felinos parecía intentar atravesar la obscuridad buscando la luna. Cómo si ella, desde su espacio en el inmenso cielo pudiera resolver sus problemas.

Suspiró por enésima vez en esa noche y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos. Se sentía melancólico y preocupado. Claro, al día siguiente tendrían que pelear contra Hao, el mismísimo diablo, quién los superaba por mucho poder espiritual y posiblemente morirían. Pero, por extraño que pareciera, eso no era lo que le preocupaba al joven chino. Él, que siempre había sido valiente, no le tenía miedo a la muerte. Después de todo, toda su vida había estado al borde de ésta y siempre seguía peleando por proteger lo que más quería.

En realidad lo que más le preocupaba de la batalla del día siguiente eran sus amigos, específicamente el más tonto, molesto y ruidoso de ellos…

–Horo… –Pronunció en apenas un susurro casi inaudible. De no estar solo no lo hubiera llamado por su nombre, lo hubiera llamado Hoto, o puercoespín, cabeza de púas o cualquier otro estúpido apodo que se le viniera a la mente. Cómo siempre lo hacía.

Pero al saberse en perpetua comunión con la Luna, que era la única que lo escuchaba en ese momento, dejó de lado las apariencias.

Tao se sentía un hipócrita, un mentiroso. Pasaba sus días peleando, discutiendo e insultando al de cabellos azules, pero cuando llegaba la noche, inevitablemente evocaba su recuerdo y se arrepentía de todo lo que horas antes había hecho.

La obscuridad, el sentirse solo, el silencio. Todos ellos le recordaban sentimientos que Ren quería esconder, o mejor, olvidar. Porque de nada servían más que para hacerlo miserable.

Sí, el gran y poderoso Ren Tao era miserable. Y lo era porque tenía todo en la vida; armas, reconocimiento público, dinero a montones, una buena hermana mayor que siempre velaba por su bienestar; pero no tenía lo que más anhelaba.

Era miserable porque en el momento en que veía a Horokeu Usui sentía como un agujero carcomía lenta y dolorosamente su interior. ¿Y qué es peor que sufrir? Tener que sufrir en silencio.

No podía decirle a ninguno de sus amigos, ni a Jun, lo que le pasaba. No tenía el valor de admitirle a ninguno que cada vez que veía a Horo su corazón daba un vuelco, que cada vez que lo insultaba era porque buscaba su atención, que la única forma que él encontraba de tenerlo cerca era peleando y por eso siempre lo hacía.

Tampoco podía decirles que en su mente solo se albergaba el peliazul, y que aunque a él no le gustara, cuando se hacía de noche perdía el sueño, pensando en las mil y una formas de decirle lo que sentía.

¿Pero que iba a decirle? ¿Qué desde que lo conoció aquella vez en la casa de Yoh le llamó la atención desde el primer momento? ¿Qué una vez que lo conoció se dio cuenta de que era estúpido, irracional, ignorante y flojo, pero que al final nada de eso le importó? Bueno, esa era la verdad. Porque a pesar de que Horo tenía un sinfín de defectos, Ren aprendió a quererlo con cada uno de ellos.

–Maldición… –Dijo el Tao, arrugando el entrecejo. – ¿En qué me has convertido, cabeza de picos? –Reprochó.

– ¿Ahora de qué demonios estás hablando?

Ren sintió como si un le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría. Su cuerpo se tensó. Con lentitud giró su cuello a la izquierda, ¿y qué se encontró? ¡A la razón de todos sus jodidos problemas emocionales!

– ¿Tú qué haces aquí, puercoespín? –Se puso a la defensiva, arrugando más el entrecejo. –Creí que los animales de tu especie se iban a dormir al ocaso.

Ese comentario irónico tan típico de Ren hizo enojar a Horo-Horo. Él había tenido insomnio toda la noche y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que el Tao no estaba en su futon. Entonces se preocupó y lo fue a buscar, como Ren últimamente se había comportado muy extraño pensó que quizás le había pasado algo malo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontró justo afuera de los dormitorios, como siempre, mirando la luna. Pero tenía algo diferente a las otras veces en las que lo había visto en ese tipo de trance. Estaba sentado, abrazando sus propias piernas y con la mirada sumergida en la tristeza.

Decidió que no era el mejor momento de acercarse hasta que o escuchó nombrándolo… bueno, cuando dijo su apodo. Entonces se acercó. Pero no esperaba que le diera una bienvenida tan cruda.

–Eso mismo te pregunto a ti, tiburón. –Contraatacó. – ¿Es que no ves que éstas no son horas de estar aquí afuera?

–Eso no te importa. –Aseveró el más bajo.

Horo quiso responderle algún insulto. Pero se contuvo. Miró a Ren un momento. En todo lo que llevaban de "conversación" no se había dignado a mirarlo ni una sola vez. Seguía clavándole sus ojos a la Luna. Un desconocido sentimiento de soledad lo envolvió. Y por sólo un segundo detestó con toda su alma al astro que le robaba la atención del chino.

Entonces una ráfaga de viento pasó cerca de ellos, provocando que el Tao se estremeciera un poco. Justo después de notar eso, Horo volvió a entrar a su habitación, tomó una cobija y se la arrojó a su compañero, que al sentir el peso extra y ver lo que era, abrió enormemente los ojos para después volver a su expresión seria.

–Toma, o si no vas a acabar siendo una paleta. –Dijo el más alto, haciéndose el desinteresado y volteando a otro sitio. Espero la respuesta del Tao, pero esta nunca llegó.

–…gracias. –Susurró el aludido apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado.

Horo hizo su mejor cara de WTF!... ¡¿Ren Tao, su Ren Tao, el chico más malhumorado, antipático y sarcástico de toda China, dándole las gracias?! ¡Era señal del apocalipsis!

Incrédulo se giró y vio a Ren en la misma posición que antes, acurrucado en la cobija, y con la mirada perdida en un punto del cielo. Esto era demasiado extraño para el pobre de Horo, aunque podía morir si lo hacía, le preguntaría que le pasaba.

–Ren… –Comenzó a decir, buscando las palabras adecuadas. –… ¿Es… estás bien? – ¡Pero cómo le había costado sólo decir esas dos palabras! Y eso era porque Ren y Horo nunca decían las cosas directamente. Cuando uno quería saber algo del otro, nunca le preguntaba directamente, más bien lo provocaba a una discusión y en medio de ella, la respuesta terminaba por salir al aire. Cambiar el modus-operandi de su charla era raro.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso, cabeza de hielo? –Y Ren se maldijo internamente por su respuesta. ¡¿Es que no sabía decir nada más que insultos o comentarios sarcásticos?!

– ¿Cómo que a que me refiero? ¡Pues a eso! –Se defendió el otro fingiendo molestia. Pero no, estaba más feliz porque por fin Ren lo estaba viendo a él. – ¿Qué no me piensas contestar?

–… –Tao pensó seriamente si responderle o irse directamente a dormir. Pero al mirar las orbes negras del otro no le quedó de otra más que ceder. Si de por sí últimamente estaba más vulnerable de lo normal, ahora que Horo lo miraba de esa manera… –No lo sé.

– ¡Ay, por favor, esa ni siquiera es una respuesta! –Alegó el azulado. – Tienes que contestar o sí o no.

–NO-LO-SÉ –Recalcó Ren, volviendo a su estado de molestia inicial, girándose de nuevo.

– ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?! –Gritó desesperado.

–Significa que no lo sé, estúpido. –Lo escuchó gruñir justo antes de darle la espalda.

Genial, ahora Ren estaba verdaderamente enojado. Horokeu suspiró, ¡¿Por qué nunca podía hacer nada bien cuando se trataba de Tao?! Discutir no serviría de nada. Decidió cambiar su táctica.

–Últimamente te estás comportando muy extraño, Ren. –Le dijo con la voz más suave que pudo hacer, no quería provocarlo de nuevo y perder la oportunidad de hablar por primera vez claramente con él, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

–… –Un escalofrío le atravesó la espalda al chino. ¡¿Horo estaba siendo amable con él?! ¡El cielo se iba a caer! Y para colmo, su nombre lo había pronunciado de forma aún más lenta y cerca de su oído. No, eso no era bueno.

– ¿Es que estás preocupado por la pelea de mañana? – Escuchó decir a su acompañante. Ah, tonto, inocente e incrédulo puercoespín. Al ver que no había respuesta, Horo continuó. –No tengas miedo, estoy seguro de…

–No tengo miedo. –Acotó el más bajo, captando la atención del otro. –No tengo miedo, aún si muero no importaría…

– ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! –Soltó de pronto el de Hokkaido.

– ¿Qué? –Elevó elegantemente una ceja.

–Este… lo que quiero decir es que… – ¡Maldición, ahora estaba nervioso! Pero quién lo mandaba a abrir su bocota. –No debes pensar de esa manera, aún somos muy jóvenes para morir. –Se le ocurrió.

–Supongo que tienes razón. –Lo apoyó y Horo suspiró aliviado.

–Yo, por ejemplo, si muriera no habría quien cuidara a Pilika y eso no… –Empezó a parlotear.

–Por eso no te preocupes. Tú no morirás. –Aseguró Ren en un ataque de sinceridad. Él ni siquiera consintió las palabras, simplemente éstas salieron solas. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, gracias a la obscuridad no se notó.

– ¿Eh? –Horo no entendía ni una palabra.

–… porque yo… te protegeré. –En fin, si ya lo había empezado, debía terminarlo. –Así que no pienses que podrás librarte de tu hermana y de tus amigos tan fácil.

Horokeu abrió mucho los ojos y sintió cómo el color trepaba sus mejillas. También el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. De alguna manera, le había gustado escuchar eso.

–Ja, sí claro. –Intentó bromear para romper el silencio incómodo. –Entonces hagamos una promesa, ni yo dejaré que tú mueras, ni tú me dejarás morir. Así podremos seguir peleando toda la vida. –Acto seguido, le ofreció su puño cerrado con una sonrisa.

–Es una promesa. –Chocaron sus puños y casi pareciera que Ren estaba sonriendo. –Más te vale no romperla, debilucho.

–Lo mismo te lo digo a ti, tiburoncín.

– ¡¿TIBURONCÍN?!

– ¡TIBURONCÍN, UH-HA-HAA!

Después de que Ren le propinara un zape a Horo por semejante idiotez, las cosas se calmaron entre ellos.

Ya no había de qué hablar, pero a pesar de eso no volvieron a su habitación. Usui le arrebató un pedazo de cobija a Ren y siguieron juntos más tiempo. Sentados uno al lado del otro, con una cercanía que no habían tenido antes, disfrutando del silencio, porque ese ya no era incómodo. Así pasó el tiempo.

–Creo que ya es hora de volver a la cama, Ren… ¿Ren? –Pero el chino no le respondió. Horo agachó la cabeza y lo vio completamente dormido, con los ojos cerrados dulcemente y la boca entreabierta abriendo paso a su tibio aliento que chocaba contra su pecho y parte de su cuello. Se veía… adorable.

Entonces un dolor bastante conocido atacó el corazón del peliazulado. Era cierto, él sentía cosas extrañas por Ren desde hace algún tiempo, pero no había tenido el valor de decirle nada. Se había olvidado de todo hasta que lo vio ahí, tan indefenso y tierno como nunca antes.

Se acercó un poco más al rostro de su mejor amigo, si, tenía que admitir que lo era. Y palpó con el reverso de su mano esa piel de porcelana, era suave y tersa, además desprendía un aroma tentador.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a menos de 5 centímetros de distancia de ese chico que le volteado la vida con su arrogancia, inteligencia, soberbia y un sinfín de defectos que él había aprendido a querer con el tiempo.

Reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Eso no estaba bien. Abrió los ojos con fuerza y sudando frío, comenzó a alejarse del rostro del Tao, que si se despertaba seguramente lo mataría con su lanza, aunque eso fuera romper con su promesa.

Lo que no se esperó fue que, en medio de su intento de huir, sintiera una mano en su nuca, que con fuerza lo empujó al frente, salvando la distancia entre ambos y uniendo sus labios en un beso que nunca debió de haber pasado.

Horo cerró los ojos instintivamente, asustado y avergonzado. Pero no hizo ademán de alejarse, al contrario, eso era lo que había querido durante tanto tiempo.

Entonces Ren empezó a mover lentamente sus labios contra los del otro, sintiendo un cosquilleo delicioso. Recorría una y otra vez los dulces y suaves labios de Horokeu, marcándolos como suyos con leves mordidas excitantes, que él otro recibía con quedos suspiros.

Usui pasó una mano por la cintura del chino, levantándole la playera para sentir su piel. Ren no pudo evitar estremecerse. Pero no se opuso, al contrario, decidió pasar su lengua a la boca del otro y presionarle más la nuca, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y profundizaba el beso.

Se separaron cuando les hizo falta el aire, y es que ninguno de los dos se había contenido.

–…Ren… ¿pero qué…? –Quiso preguntar Horo, aún agitado y medio jadeando.

–Te estabas tardando demasiado, tonto. –Ren lo tomó de la playera y lo acercó para repetir lo anterior. Pero fue detenido.

–Yo… yo Ren… yo… –Y justo cuando Usui necesitaba más de las palabras éstas decidían abandonarlo. Tenía que decirlo, quería decirlo, pero no podía.

–Lo sé. –Le respondió Tao, dándole un corto y suave beso en los labios. –Yo también.

Horo sonrió y se abalanzó encima de Ren, abrazándolo eufóricamente y rodando por el suelo.

– ¡REEEEN!

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Y aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo, las palabras fueron innecesarias. Ese "te amo" que quedó flotando en el aire, no resonó en sus oídos, pero sí atravesó su pecho, llenando por fin ese vacío en su corazón.

**FIN**

**_¡Gracias por leer! n_n'_**

* * *

Cualquier amenaza de muerte, consejo, opinión, comentario es bien recibido, pues me ayudan a mejorar como escritora :D


End file.
